zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mask (Hyrule Warriors)
'''Mask' is the default weapon moveset used Young Link in Hyrule Warriors. It is described as a mysterious mask containing the spirit of a Fierce Deity and whoever wears the mask gains that spirit's power. Using its Strong Attack will cause Young Link (or the Fierce Deity when in Focus Spirit) to play the Ocarina of Time to convert SP into Magic to fill up the Magic gauge (which powers Young Link's Focus Spirit). However, if the Magic gauge is full and the Strong Attack pressed, Young Link will briefly don the Keaton Mask instead and pretend to transform then laugh (this acts as a taunt). While in Focus Spirit, the Fierce Deity can also play the Ocarina of Time to convert SP into Magic as well allowing him to remain in Focus Spirit longer. Even when not transformed Young Link is a powerful fighter and fast runner. One of his best combos involves him cutting a triforce shaped mark on the ground before unleashing a column of light energy. Interestingly, due to the Fierce Deity's dark power (as he is referred to by the Majora Lunar Child as the True Bad Guy) it possesses a Darkness elemental attribute (though Young Link is not the only good character to use a weapon of this attribute). It allows Young Link the ability to briefly transform into the Fierce Deity during his weaken point attack, special attack, and during Focus Spirit. The Fierce Deity's Focus Spirit Attack causes Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask accompanied by Tatl and Tael to summon the Moon which the Fierce Deity slices in two with his sword. While in his Fierce Deity form, Link's attacks become more powerful and he can fire Sword Beams. It should be noted that weapon Level only alters the design of the Fierce Deity Sword and does not alter the design of Young Link's Kokiri Sword. Kokiri Sword Young Link wields a slightly longer version of his Kokiri Sword (based on its design from Majora's Mask) two-handed and does not use a shield. The reason for Young Link's two-handed sword style and lack of a shield is to match the fighting style of Fierce Deity as he wields the Fierce Deity Sword two-handed, making the transition between the two more seamless. Weapon Level *''Level 1'' - Fierce Deity's Mask *''Level 2'' - Furious Deity Mask *''Level 3'' - Vengeful Deity Mask (Hyrule Warriors Legends) *''Level 4'' - Vengeful Deity Mask + *''Level 4+'' - Inflamed Deity Mask Weapons & Masks Used Masks *Keaton Mask *Fierce Deity's Mask Weapons *Kokiri Sword - Young Link *Fierce Deity Sword Entities Summoned *Majora's Mask *Skull Kid *Tatl & Tael *Moon Gallery Hyrule Warrriors Mask Fierce Deity's Mask & Fierce Deity Sword (Level 1 Mask).png|Fierce Deity Mask Young Link's Level 1 weapon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Mask Furious Deity Mask (Level 2 Mask).png|Furious Deity Mask Young Link's Level 2 weapon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Mask Vengeful Deity Mask (Level 3 Mask).png|Vengeful Deity Mask Young Link's Level 3 weapon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Fierce Deity's Mask Level 1 Fierce Deity Sword (Render).png|Render of the Level 1 Fierce Deity Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Furious Deity Mask Level 2 Fierce Deity Sword (Render).png|Render of the Level 2 Fierce Deity Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Vengeful Deity Mask Level 3 Fierce Deity Sword (Render).png|Render of the Level 3 Fierce Deity Sword from Hyrule Warriors Category:Masks Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC